


What Happens Next (fanart & ficlet)

by sg_fic



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, x-men schism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott uses sex to patch things up one time too many. Takes place during Schism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next (fanart & ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke when Scott’s life got chalked up to collateral damage by a trigger happy Wolverine (for a cause that, to me, didn’t ring very true to the character), and Scott’s ‘she never loved you, you always frightened her’ felt a bit random in the midst of it all—so here’s my take on Schism #5.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shh, spread ‘em Scotty. That’s it. That’s right.”

 _What the hell?_ Scott found himself complying, his body responding to Logan’s tone of voice before his brain could catch up, his complete trust in Logan overwriting his initial confusion and alarm. 

“Logan!” He was already slick down there, and the other man didn’t waste any time, he sank into Scott with two demanding, smooth thrusts, indicating more than words that they had been going at it for a while.

“Logan, wait…” he desperately needed to remember…

“Can’t Summers, you’re too perfect. So hot and tight on my dick.”

And Scott couldn’t suppress a moan, Logan’s words setting fire to his blood, Logan’s cock hitting just the right spot… Scott wrapped his arms around the muscular, broad back and hung on to Logan like a life-line while trying to remember.

What happened last night? He figured that dragging Logan to the International Arms Control Conference meant eventual payback sex, but their bitter argument over Quire’s fate put a damper on that. Or so he thought… Upon their arrival back to Utopia they fought and they drank, and they obviously fucked.

Maybe this was Logan’s ‘ _you-made-me-lie-for-you’_ sex? It wouldn’t be their first time… Maybe Scott was trying to make amends?

After all, he was the one who brought the six pack of beer… Maybe he sensed that things were getting out of hand and tried regaining control the only way he knew how when it came to Logan—by losing it.  

He was still drunk. Not _as_ drunk, because here he was doubting his actions while letting Logan fuck him hard on the sofa in his study, but drunk enough to let his head fall back and his body relax and begin tingling with an approaching orgasm.

Logan took pride in the fact that he was the only man who ever made him come just by penetrating him and it seemed tonight was no different. He hated that he was getting there so damn fast, though.

“You like that, don’t ya? Spreading wide and letting me hit your g-spot just right?” Logan teased, knowing that Scott was at his most vulnerable when he bottomed. They both were, and foreplay was more often than not a battle for dominance between Cyclops and Wolverine. The intercourse was different, however, wordless and efficient—both understanding the difficulty with which the other man surrendered his body this way.

Only this time Logan seemed too mad at him to respect their unwritten agreement.

“This… is… the… the last time!” Scott panted, wounded pride mixing with red, hot anger; he still couldn’t believe that the runt took the Avengers’ side.

“You always say that Slim, now let me feel ya come on my dick.” And Logan was forcing his legs further up his shoulders until he was balls deep and hitting just the right spot, over and over, until—

 _“—Logan!”_ He hated that he couldn’t help but call out his name when he came, he hated that Logan made him come so good—making his toes curl, his ass clench, and his back arch with pleasure for a short, sweet eternity…

And mostly he hated this part. Him still moving against Logan, wanting him to have it just as good, proving that he cared about the crud, ill-tempered, disobedient runt.

He squeezed the muscular buttocks when Logan came because he knew how it intensified his orgasms, and waited, open and submissive until Logan wanted out—which was always another short eternity. Scott thought that it was the animal in Logan, wanting to make sure Scott took all he had to give, and he indulged him, the leader in him taking comfort in how Logan always became more convenient and obedient after he’d let him fuck him.

Then Logan’s weight came down on him, forcing his legs even further apart, and then… then he planted a gentle kiss on his shoulder and just… held him. Didn’t roll off, didn’t poke fun at him for coming as hard and as fast as he did… Scott thought that it must have been Wolverine’s equivalent to a dozen red roses and had to stifle a laughter.

At the same time he became even more worried… this was nothing like Logan, nothing at all. What was up with the runt? He’s been acting strange since their return from Tokyo three months ago.

“So Kitty told me you bought Idie a dull.” He tried, expecting Logan to huff and puff at the notion.

“…Mm.”

“You’re joking!”

And Logan stiffened, anger rolling off his body in waves.

“Okay, you’re not joking. Logan, are you broody?”

“Why, are you late?”

“Ha ha, get off me.” Logan was still pressing hard against his ass, which was a new record even for him.

“Gimme a minute,” the runt refused to move, and Scott couldn’t help a soft gasp; the feral mutant was growing hard again.

He suddenly wanted him off so urgently that his heart doubled its speed, but years of being Scott Summers made him calmly ask,

“Logan?”

Because this wasn’t hate sex, this wasn’t make up sex, it wasn’t even their _‘heal-Wolverine’s-bruised-ego’_ sex—the kind he found most efficient when the runt first joined the team and had to accept Scott as the field leader.

“Don’t move,” Logan’s voice was tight and urgent as he began thrusting once more, slow and deep, holding Scott firmly and biting his shoulder, and yeah, it felt like the real thing—like touchy feely sex.

Scott cringed at the idea of them getting involved… _that_ way. Too many strong emotions and too long a history between Cyclops and Wolverine for them to go down that road. Not without them crushing and burning, not without changing everything, possibly forever.

…and maybe it was already too late… because he couldn’t stop.

He realized that he’d die before denying Logan right then, deny this loyal, brave man who was hurting for reasons they both didn’t understand. His irrational, urgent need to protect these kids from war in light of extension… Scott only half joked when he asked him if he felt broody.    

Logan plant a soft kiss on his neck and a sudden, strong pang tightened Scott’s chest. Why did it feel like good-bye? 

He threaded his fingers in Logan’s hair and cupped his buttocks with his other hand, spreading his legs wider for him. He was rewarded with a demanding, hungry kiss and returned it with equal eagerness, certain that the ominous sense of impending doom was washing over his team member, too.

_Fix this Summers. You’re losing him and you know it._

He was reminded of how he told Logan that this was their last time and shivered.

This couldn’t be the end of them. Could it?

_Damn it._

He dealt with mutant terrorists and waves of world hatred many times before… it was just Logan he wasn’t too sure how to deal with. Sex seemed to be the solution so far, but maybe he pushed Logan too far? Maybe there were only so many times two guys can casually fuck before things got… complicated?

_Don’t go there Summers. The team is healing, Utopia is safe and Logan is right here… the runt grumbled and cursed but followed your orders to a tee._

_“Summers!”_ Logan came with a shudder and Scott wrapped his legs around him and for once he was the one not letting go.

_If everything is so great then why are you drunk and straddling Wolverine with gone bad sentinels all over the place?_

_Because I need him on my side._ Scott knew. And what better way to get Logan to switch sides?

“Logan… about the kids. You have to understand,” Scott began while Logan was still at his mercy,

But before he could continue Logan was shaking his head ‘no’.

“Does it worth it? Does it worth… this?” Scott helplessly gestured with his hands trying to convey what he couldn’t put into words.

“What is _*this*_ Summers? What are we?”

Scott looked at the tormented features, at the man who always had his back, the man that against his very nature has been, even if indirectly, following his orders for years, the man who saved his life (and the world) more times than he could count… and he wanted to kiss him, to be on _his_ side… he wanted to so badly… that it scared him. Scared him more than a dozen unstable sentinels, more than knowing that the entire human race was against them, more than any previous curveball that the wreck that was his love life threw his way.

“Right.” Logan released Scott’s legs and pushed himself off the younger man to angrily gather his cloths.

“Wait,” Scott sat up, his dread so thick that he could taste it; bitter dryness at the back of his throat. _Goodbye-sex_ , he suddenly knew.

Logan wasn’t broody… this was Scott’s reckless doing, this was his fault all along.

“Go to hell Scott.” Logan was half way through the door when he suddenly turned, “I’m just like those kids to you, aren’t I? A potential solution for the appropriate future problem!”

“You know that’s not true. Come back here, lets—”

“Must really burn ya up that she loved me, too, doesn’t it? Is that why you’re being such a dick? Because as long as you don’t feel it—neither could she?”

_“Careful, runt.”_

Logan’s words were crushing him, infuriating him, it hurt like hell—he didn’t want to go there, not now, not ever, he wanted to blast the runt through the wall, he wanted to kiss him and fuck him and punch him and hold him—and he cared—he cared so damn much, that Logan might have been right, that it felt almost like—

But before Scott could even think it an alarm was heard. Rushing to the window he saw students gathering on the northern beach. Far off lights were drawing closer to the island alarmingly fast.

“Logan… We had each other's backs for so many years…”

Loud shouts and massive splashes of water came from the beach—they were about to face this challenge with too much adrenaline and alcohol pumping through their veins and he needed to fix this—now.

“Please... If you love me. I need you on my side one last time.” _Then I’ll fix *us*._ He reached out, attempting to grasp Logan’s shoulder—

But Logan was already turning his back on him and making his way to the beach.

With his chest tight with insult and something else he dared not name, Scott quickly got dressed and followed suit.

 


End file.
